


[铁虫/pwp]小死一次

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[铁虫/pwp]小死一次

很多时候，Tony会产生这样的错觉——获得“第二次”生命的仿佛不是自己，而是自己的男孩。  
是的，Peter Parker。  
虽然说作为过来人，Tony太明白失而复得是怎样的感受，但是Peter的PTSD实在是到了一个让人担忧的程度。  
别人不会懂的，蜘蛛侠依然是人们的好邻居在空中荡来荡去，其他复仇者们也不觉得有什么，Peter不过是以前一样三句不离Mr.Stark跟在他的神后面眼神闪闪发亮嘴里喋喋不休，所有人都很高兴Tony的回来，Peter更是从来不掩藏他的快乐和崇拜。  
但是Tony看得出来，他的男孩不一样了。  
尤其是…每次他们做爱的时候。

以前的每一次性爱里，Peter总是青涩得可爱，他当然会害羞，但是他从来都毫无保留地听从Tony的每一个指令——男孩的柔韧性堪称一绝，Tony喜欢把他叠压成夸张的姿势，然后看着男孩在自己下流的夸奖里害臊又兴奋的模样。  
但是现在，Peter每次在床事里就喜欢七手八脚地缠着Tony，就像一只真正的小蜘蛛精缠住猎物一样，而且如果是看不见脸的体位，小孩一定会中途找各种小借口转身，甚至有的时候他明明在Tony揉捏着他的胸让他喘不过气来了都会倔强地说，“Mr.Stark，我…嗯啊…就想看看您…”  
老天爷，这谁能拒绝。  
更何况男孩每次自己转身回来时让肠肉突然紧缠着肉棒的动作都会带来令两人呼吸一窒的快感，Tony一开始乐在其中，实际上，他对于满足男孩所有的请求都乐在其中。  
可是他发现Peter一直用各种方式来确认自己的存在时，Tony意识到男孩心里失去过他的那份恐惧始终没有消除，它就像外星寄生怪物一样只在不用面对别人的时候出现，但一直蛰伏在男孩心里深处，化作每一次翻云覆雨时假装成生理泪水的光亮。  
偏偏这种事问不出口，Tony·傲娇老父亲·Stark寄希望于Peter可以自己走出来，但很明显男孩心理的自愈能力并没有生理自愈能力的百分之一强。  
因为Mr.Stark是Peter放在心底的神明般的信仰。  
换做别人，钢铁侠肯定吹个口哨表示，“大家都爱我，这是正常反应”，就像他在回归时面对民众滔天的欢呼和热泪时一样自恋轻佻。  
但是面对Peter，他不行。  
Peter是他放在心尖上的男孩。  
他比谁都希望这个孩子健康快乐，为此他愿意做出任何被称为控制狂才会做的事，不管是在战服里装一切尽可能保护他的装置或是其他…让Peter受伤的不管是什么都不允许，哪怕是自己。  
Tony明白他需要做点什么。

魔术玻璃外是漂亮的天空大海，没开灯的屋内床上是交叠的身影，男孩骑坐在男人身上，努力地起落让自己能更好地吞进那个大家伙。  
老实说他并不擅长这档子事，慢吞吞的动作带来的笨拙摩擦也不足以喂饱身下的男人，阅人无数的Tony·Stark却也没有让他停下。  
他看着男孩脸上的汗水滴落，即使在夜色里也看得清那张可爱脸庞的潮红，而且他的男孩即使在沉浸于此时也没忘记不把手撑在自己胸口的反应堆上——Peter始终虔诚又狂热的爱，不掺杂任何其他名利上欲望，像是甜而不腻的樱桃派上的小奶油堆，填满了Tony隐藏多年的孤傲又寂寞的心。  
“噢，宝贝…对，看着Daddy…”  
他挑起男孩的下巴，小奶狗略带疑惑的纯真眼神让人招架不住，甚至他还以为是自己拙劣的技术让Tony感觉不到快乐，顿时有点羞赧地望着他，讪讪地停下了动作，“…Mr.Stark？”  
少年略沙的奶音让Tony呼了一口气，在不做个人之前他还是冠冕堂皇地问了一句废话“Do you trust me,kid?”  
答案当然毋庸置疑。  
但下一秒，Tony就把男孩面朝下地按在了床上，然后重重地再次挺入湿哒哒的肉穴，Peter来不及捂住嘴地惊喘了一声，只感觉Tony娴熟又用力地顶到他刚刚半天找不准的敏感点上，比方才不痛不痒的吞吐刺激百倍的快感让他几乎要发疯，臂力惊人的少年死死地抠着昂贵的埃及长棉床单，他一边呻吟出声一边倔强地让Tony换一个面对面的姿势。  
但是回应他的是Tony落在他脊背上的湿吻。  
“Trust me and feel me,kid.”  
Tony舔过男孩线条极度流畅美丽的背，手掐在他的细腰上方便自己的进出——他整根抽出又整根没入，使出浑身解数让闹着不跟配合这个姿势的男孩沉浸来他给予的快感里。  
Peter感觉自己像是被丢入海浪的船，可是Tony伸手按住他的手掌然后与他十指相扣的温度拯救了他。  
他爱了最久的男人趴在自己身上，用他温柔到可以杀人的嗓音在耳边问自己有没有真真切切地感受到他，Peter只觉得自己整个人都要烧起来，不仅是连接处的动作让身体火热，更是被Tony此刻又强势又温柔的询问让他整个人都暖起来。  
他终于明白Tony刚刚说的相信他和感受他是什么意思，倔强的男孩只在这个如父如师的恋人面前卸下骗过所有人的成熟，他感觉自己大概是很丢脸地哭了，虽然喉头溢出的断断续续的声音是在让男人慢一点。  
可是当Tony真的放缓的时候，Peter却下意识地勾起脚跟，蹭得人直想把他艹到神智不清。  
“Mr.Stark，Plz…”  
Peter也不知道自己是在乞求什么，他既觉得这样的做爱会影响自己明天按时到校，又希望钢铁侠的动作更狠一点，这填满他的动作越是猛烈，他死过一次的心越是踏实。  
是真的。  
即使钢铁侠已经苏醒了几个月，这种不真实的感觉从来没从Peter心里消散过，但现在他害怕去确认的比美梦还甜蜜的梦境，正随着Tony在他耳边的每一次喘息、在他体内的每一下顶弄，缓缓地和现实重合了。  
“I love you，kid.”  
And I’m here.  
感觉是新的Peter Parker正在融入这个Peter Parker的身体，成熟和可以不成熟的他，高兴和必须假装高兴的他，失去挚爱和又再次获得心跳的他，全部在这暴烈又温馨的肉体撞击声中融为一体。  
是真的，是真的…  
Tony数不清那个放纵的夜晚Peter射了多少次而自己又射给那个男孩多少次，一直到Peter哑着嗓子第一次拒绝他说不能再来了Mr.Stark他都没有停下，他无法告诉Peter在他眼里男孩红着眼眶和鼻头糯糯地求自己的模样有多可爱。  
他的混蛋小子，他的睡衣宝宝，他的甜甜圈男孩，他的起司蛋糕天使，他的奶酪球球，他的心肝尖尖，他的Peter Parker。  
纵使明白英雄宿命，纵使拥有钢铁之心，让你一人独自成熟面对一切，我也始终不忍。  
不过这些肉麻情话Tony·Stark三辈子也说不出口，较大的年龄差距和傲娇的本性让他总是用打给男孩巨额的零用钱和给男孩制作最安全最炫酷的战衣来回应男孩每一句炙热的“I love you,Mr.Stark.”。  
但他相信，Peter知道。  
因为男孩对他的爱，只多不少，比蛛丝还黏腻牢固。

第二天Tony揽着男孩柔软的腰肢时，迷迷糊糊地凑过去给了他的宝贝一个早安吻。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“我感觉…像是小死一次。”  
Tony听着这样毫不浪漫的回答却忍不住朗声大笑，只有他的小天使能让他这样无所顾忌的快乐。  
“嘿，Kid，那可是法国人对高潮的描述。”他假装没看见Peter羞红的耳朵尖，把人揽在胸口来亲了一下，“所以你这么说我很荣幸。”  
Peter装死不理这个老流氓，却忍不住乖巧地把手勾上Mr.Stark的肩膀。  
Tony亲吻着男孩的发旋，心想“小死一次”其实不止是高潮。  
法国人也说，每一次告别，都是死去一点点。  
但Kid，以后我们之间，只有高潮，没有告别，好不好。  
就这样很多次的“小死一次”，直到真正的死亡才能把我们分开。

END


End file.
